Elena Comes Home
by ImagineI
Summary: As Elena and Damon enter a peaceful period in their lives, finally, Elena decides it's time to strengthen their bond. Smut included.
1. Amante

And she said, 'Let there be smut!' ;)

* * *

Elena Comes Home

Chapter One - _Amante_

The driveway gravel crackled and I smiled into my book- she was home. I heaved a sigh of relief, closed the book and my eyes; took a moment to appreciate the returned chirp of her voice, amidst car doors slamming and further crunching. She was finishing a phone call.

I leapt from the bed as the front door swung open then closed. Stefan was wandering through the hallway with his patented aloof glumness as I shot from my room.

"Give her a chance to come in," he said softly, advice touching his words with a patronising air. I perked an eyebrow at him in dismissal and continued in my way, all the while listening to her movements downstairs.

She sounded tired as she greeted Jeremy in the living room, who offered to take her luggage as she entered the kitchen. I turned the corner just as she did, unseen. Jeremy spotted me though, as I leaned against a wall of books. I put a finger to my lips and he rolled his eyes but couldn't retain a smirk- it was little things like this that implicitly let me know I had his blessing, which meant far more to me than I ever imagined it would. He wheeled the luggage past me and I had a brief second of distraction as I realised the black t-shirt he was wearing looked remarkably familiar-

She sighed in the kitchen and I was back on track.

I was my most quiet, I _was_ silence, I _was_ shadow, as I slunk to the kitchen. She was leaning over the sink, undoing a blood-bag, when I made myself known.

"_Bentornato, bella signora _(Welcome back, beautiful lady)," I purred into the curve of her neck, encircling her body with my arms. She gasped, then thawed into me with a shiver, smoothing her palms over my arms. Her sigh was both overwhelmed and satisfied. _Perfetto _(Perfect). She reached up to rake her fingers through my hair and all my tension trickled away. I half-growled, half-hummed in pleasure, holding her tighter to me with one arm and releasing the other. "_Avete intenzione di dire ciao a me _(Are you going to say hello to me)?" I teased, walking my fingers up her neck before sinking them into her hair and melting kisses up to her earlobe.

"_Ciao_,_ mi amante _(Hello, my lover)," she gasped, twirling in my arms and consuming me with a kiss. In the flash of a second before she possessed me, I saw how overworked she looked and felt a stab of worry. When I realised she was on tip-toe, however, I beamed at her eagerness, lifting her onto the counter. I played with her silky hair as she hungrily reacquainted herself with the taste of my lips then nuzzled under my jaw.

Twisting her hair, I brought it over her shoulder and stupefied myself with the scent from the top of her head.

"Good Italian."

"Good teacher," she returned, leaning her head back to gaze into my eyes. She made me smile. I stroked her cheek, marvelling at the bountiful joy gleaming in my chest. "_Professore Salvatore_," she quipped, over-accenting to comic effect. I could see she was on the brink of a yawn, though.

"Elena," I whispered, falling in for a sleepy kiss. She wrapped her whole body around me with the tightest hug and I considered taking her there and then to my- no- _our_ room and welcoming her home properly. But then I remembered the blood-bag. I stroked her nose with mine. "Hungry?"

She relaxed and nodded, leaning her forehead on my throat. I stroked up her spine and she arched into me. She pecked up my neck, tapping out her tongue occasionally to taste me and I couldn't help but gulp. She breathed out a laugh, knowing how I erotic I found this. Lightly, she grazed her suddenly budded vampire fangs along the curve of my neck and I groaned softly as all my nerves rushed to the surface of my skin. My fingers swept up the swerves of her hips and held her waist delicately.

"_Sì_," she breathed, and I shivered, nudging into her as my eyes sunk closed. She pulled at the hair on the nape of my neck and scratched my scalp, tongue and lips making my skin ever-more tender. "Sire," she said into my ear. My body moved on impulsive- I pulled her hair back sharply and traced the tip of my tongue up her throat, following her moan from sweet to sultry, hungry to ravenous. I _loved_ that I was her Sire. Sure, I wasn't her maker in the traditional way. Nevertheless, the fact stroked every edge of my ego, enticed me to please and indulge her past the summit of her knowledge of what pleasure was. She rarely whipped out the Sire card, but only because she knew how I treasured the thought- the rarity of acting on it made it that much more precious.

She stretched back, her legs wrapped round my hips and her head now resting on the window-sill behind the sink, hands in my hair. I travelled down her throat and sampled the taste of her between her breasts, barely covered and heaving under a flimsy vest, which didn't tease me but vexed me as an obstacle. I gripped the collar and pulled down as I desired, delighted to discover no bra.

Soft, soft, so soft...

My jaw was angled with a precise art, the rest of my body anticipating the sounds, the reactions-

When a dull thud echoed from the living room. Elena's fingers flexed languidly in my hair- she didn't seem bothered to remain here, where we were definitely out of sight, but not necessarily out of sound.

I blew soft air- body on a sort-of pleasure auto-pilot- as I considered moving her. She hissed through her teeth and clutched my hair, enjoying the sensations. I was just beginning to think we would be perfectly alone here, when approaching footsteps drew me away- I knew how private Elena preferred to be. Me? I'd never been the slightest bit bothered.

I heard her huff of discontent as I righted both of us, leaning her against the sink then redoing buttons on my shirt I couldn't remember being undone.

Jeremy came into the kitchen and made a bee-line to the fridge, deliberately not making eye-contact with either of us. I was about to make some small-talk for Elena's sake but it was she who grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the kitchen. We got upstairs at vampire speed.

Once inside our room, she leapt onto me and showered tickling kisses on my face, neck, shoulders. We were both laughing like the love-fools we were within seconds. She paused for a moment and I caught sight once again of how worn out she was. I gave her a warm look and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Have a shower." She slid off my body and rested herself against me. "I'll get you some food and then we can… catch-up." She smiled up at me and I grinned.

I left the room, letting her have some alone time.

Stefan may well have been right- I should have perhaps let Elena be when she came in, let her have her blood-bag, catch her breath, after the journey back from the University etc., yadayada, blablabla before advancing. But if there were two traits that had been magnified in me with vampirism they were passion and impatience. With passion came a sympathy with the female sex that was not innate but learnt in the case of my little brother. I don't know, perhaps the fact he'd never known our mother had something to do with it. As such, I knew from copious, abundant experience that people tend to enjoy a little reminder of how much they're adored as soon as they come in the door. This passion is an excuse for my impatience. Sometimes it's a little hard to distinguish between the two.


	2. Blood

To 'M', thank you for your review and recommendation, I have now put translations next to the Italian in Chapter 1.

* * *

Elena Comes Home

Chapter Two - Blood

I was lying on the bed reading when Elena came out of the shower wrapped in a very fluffy towel. She collapsed next to me on her front and bit open the blood-bag I'd left on her pillow. After a long drag, she tapped me on the arm. I finished my sentence then invested all my attention on her.

"Ask me what I did today," she said, licking some blood from the corner of her lips. I drew my finger up the bag, cleaning off a trail of blood threatening to stain the sheets. She took my finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as I asked,

"What did you do today?"

My finger came out of her mouth with a pop. She finished the blood heartily then set the bag on her bedside table.

"I went to my lectures, I finished an essay, I had lunch, I hung out with Caroline and Bonnie and I came home. No murders, no conspiracies, no drama." She really was thrilled, I could tell. She rested her chin in her palms and smiled at me.

"Bored?" I joked. She laughed and shook her head.

"No. Definitely not."

"Good."

She closed her eyes and looked happy to rest for a while so I returned to my book. I was thoroughly contented. I don't think I could have been happier. I was exactly where I wanted to be. There was a comfortable monotonous rhythm to how we moved with eachother now, now she'd finally relaxed and given in. It was understandable that she'd fought against it, us, for so long. She was young, everything was new and fresh. I, on the other hand, was relatively old- things had become rather dull in their monotony, though that's not to say I didn't enjoy what I did. But I'd felt everything, really. So I _knew-_ when I identified the glowing warmth inside me as Elena's essence nestled deep- that it was love, because I'd never felt it before. It was new and it was fresh, it was true. It was glorious and _it hurt_.

Elena's hand stroking up my thigh didn't hurt though. Not in a bad way, at least, not in the least. She shuffled closer to me and her towel came off, so soon she was naked and half straddling me.

"Now ask me what I'd like to do tonight," she said lowly against my chest. I sighed, smiled and stroked her damp hair, wholly seduced by the feel of her soft, warm body against my side. She peeked over the top of my book, eyes glittering with mischief and mirth, and straddled me properly. Conrad was discarded on my bedside table as I breathed deeply, appraising her entirety with my eyes and fingers, lying back comfortably. She leaned forward and squeezed her thighs.

"What would you like to do tonight?" I asked, managing to conceal my strain smoothly, drawing a pattern with my fingers down her torso and around her navel. She kissed under my jaw, undoing the buttons of my shirt.

"I want you…" she murmured, and her tone told me she wasn't finished. I stroked the tips of my fingers down her sides, round her bottom, down her thighs and looped back again.

"Yes?" I whispered at the edge of her ear. She shivered and almost came undone, almost lost her control. I smiled and traced my nose along her jaw and down her throat, spreading my hands on her stomach and brushing them up to her chest, stopping beneath her breasts. Her answer stuck in her throat and her eyes shut as she forgot, for a moment, what she wanted. I knew I was being unfair, but watching her in pleasure was too wonderful to resist sometimes. "What is it, hm?" I muttered, soothingly. I drew a chain of kisses along her collarbone, stroking slowly around her breasts, watching them peak cerise pink. She managed to open my shirt and pressed her palms on my chest, drawing in her nails. Then, she pushed me down. Her hair tickled my chest.

She looked deeply and seriously into my eyes. I smirked and a beautiful smile flowered on her face, the seriousness fading away.

"I want you," she said, with a smiling pout. She paused and licked her lips. I maintained unblinking eye-contact as I stroked my thumbs tantalisingly close to her peaked nipples. She clenched her jaw and her eyes filled with an intense heat that stopped my teasing. "To Turn me, to Sire me- properly."

I floundered for a moment, I won't lie. I felt my lips turn dry and part, my eyes widen, body freeze.

Then I immersed myself in the moment.

I sat up and stroked back her hair, tucked it behind her ears and cradled her face. I gazed into her eyes, wowed by the sincerity and the lust and the love I found there and surrendered myself to the warmth blossoming between our chests. This woman, this _woman_, wanted me in the most supreme, sublime way. That's how I saw it. Responsibility steeled me as I truly considered what she wanted. She swallowed, perhaps worried I would ask why, but I was nowhere near doing that. I wasn't moving, but my mind was racing at lightning speed as I imagined how this could go, how I could make her cry out, her red lips, this _communion_...

"You know… this won't change anything, add anything…" I said, cautiously. I found myself doubting her for a second, doubting whether she could really appreciate forever. It still addled me occasionally, even though I was nearly two centuries young.

Her breath made my lips tingle.

"It's a ritual we missed out on, I think," she breathed. She draped her arms around my neck. "And I am yours," she purred, "so I think it's only natural…"

I wanted to be carefree, spontaneous and fun about this. I just wanted it to be this lustful, hot, heady extravaganza. But something- no, wait, we can be far more specific about this.

This was a blood-pact, more than that, it was essentially marriage. So, this was a promise. I needed to know she knew who I-

Her fingers dappled on my lips and she leaned forward, blowing her words like smoke between her fingers.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." She rolled her hips and stroked both hands down my chest and my nerves followed them in a rush. I leaned over her so she was lying on her back.

"You want to renew our blood vow, do you?" I clarified, with a smirk showing I was more brave than I felt. "You want me to Sire you properly?" I was still working out in my mind how I was going to go about doing this. The heels of her feet stroked down my thighs and calves.

"Please."

"Okay," I humoured her, stroking down her throat. "Could you do me something in return?"

She looked pleasantly surprised.

"Yes?"

"Would you do the same for me?"


End file.
